


At Times, Love

by vagrantBreath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance and Allura just really care about Shiro and each other, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, love is strong.</p>
<p>At times, love hurts.</p>
<p>At times, love-</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Times, Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you are asking yourself "is VB over his Revolutionary Girl Utena kick yet?" the answer is "No."

Shiro was finally asleep.

Lance shifted, turning a little so he could make sure. Yup. Shiro's eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. Looked asleep to him. Sighing, he leaned forward, kissing his forehead. It had been a hard night for him. Shiro had woken both of them up with a strangled shout, impression of memories rushing back to him. Allura had bolted straight up, her feet hitting the ground before she realized who it was that had shouted.

And then... it had taken far too long to get Shiro even to lay back down after all of that. And now to see him sleeping... Lance toyed with the white tuft, tilting his head. A slim dark hand covered his, stilling his fingers. "He's finally asleep, Lance," Allura whispered from the other side. "Don't wake him again."

"I wasn't going to," Lance shot back, his whispered words hot. He wasn't going to wake Shiro up again after it took him that long to even close his eyes.

With a sigh, Allura pulled Lance's hand off Shiro's head, kissing the fingers. "You should go back to sleep now," she told him, stroking his fingers with her thumb.

Lance chuckled softly at that. "You should too, Princess."

Allura just smiled. "I know."

The two of them stared at each other over Shiro's head, Allura still stroking Lance's fingers. "You're not getting to sleep any time soon, are you?" Lance finally asked, squeezing her hand.

"No, I suppose not." Allura squeezed back.

Neither of them moved. Not with Shiro starting to softly snore between them, his face a blissfully lax mask.

Finally, Lance let go of her hand. "Love you, Allura."

"I love you, Lance."

Together, they leaned in, Lance kissing Shiro's forehead while Allura kissed his cheek.

_We love you, Shiro._


End file.
